


Полная голова светлячков

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: В голове зацепилась идея: с помощью светлячков показать Изуки лучшие воспоминания с ним. Зацепилась и не пропадала, и с каждым днём Хаяма всё сильнее ощущал, что это важно.





	Полная голова светлячков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/gifts).



Деревья в парке стояли плотно, густые и лысые ветки закачались на ветру. Хаяма на скамейке втянул голову в плечи. Банку, полную светлячков, он прижал к животу обеими руками. Он купил двадцать штук, но сейчас уже не был уверен, что двадцати хватит: где-то десяток уже светились, заполненные, летали грузно и спокойно, вторая половина болванок металась в стеклянных стенках, а у Хаямы было ещё столько важных воспоминаний.  
Он недовольно поёрзал. Спокойно. Ты же сам поставил ограничение, напомнил он себе. Чтобы выбрать самые-самые, которые первыми приходят на ум, вспыхивают мгновенно, стоит подумать об Изуки, и не идут из головы.  
Хаяма просунул пальцы в банку, закрывая горлышко рукавом куртки, чтобы светлячки не разлетелись. Выловил очередную болванку, замкнул в кулаке осторожно, чтобы не раздавить, и, выбрав следующее воспоминание, закрыл глаза.

Комнату в итоге сняли самую большую, практически зал: по изначальным прикидкам человек должно было быть десять, в основном Сейрин и Ракузан — выпускники Сейрин и Ракузан. Но с Куроко пришла Момои, появился Такао и как туз из рукава достал Мидориму, в толпе знакомых лиц мелькнул очкарик из Тоо — и вот в забронированную комнату они уже не помещаются.  
К счастью, дуэт из улыбки Акаши и очарования Рео сотворил чудо и выбил им комнату, в которой уместились все.  
Комната гудела разговорами и взрывалась хохотом. Хаяма тоже смеялся во весь голос и воровал из-под палочек Кагами кусочки полакомее. От попыток говорить одновременно со всеми кружилась голова, и, хоть он не пил, тело было лёгким-лёгким от эйфории.  
Изуки сидел по другую сторону стола, наискосок, повернув голову к своим приятелям, на скулах алел яркий румянец. Он то и дело обнимал ладонью стакан и скользил большим пальцем по кромке.  
Когда он поднялся с подушки, Хаяма выждал немного и вышел следом.  
Он нашёл Изуки в туалете: тот мыл руки, улыбаясь сам себе. Хаяма встал у соседней раковины, включил воду.  
«Я не буду целоваться с тобой в туалете», — возразил Изуки, не поднимая на него взгляд. Улыбка у него стала хитрее.  
Хаяма разочарованно вздохнул.  
«Подышим воздухом?» — вместо этого предложил Изуки, встряхнув руки. Хаяма кивнул.  
Он думал почему-то, что снаружи найдётся тёмный переулок, в котором можно будет поцеловаться украдкой, но улочка была людной. Зато там было свежо, и они двинулись вокруг квартала. Хаяма посматривал на подсвеченный вывесками профиль Изуки и видел, что тот тоже бросает на него взгляды.  
«Ты только со своими болтаешь», — наконец выдал Хаяма, раздражённый невозможностью уединиться и собственной ревностью.  
«Это же Киёши, Хьюга, — удивлённо отозвался Изуки, лавируя между прохожими. — Мы давненько не виделись».  
«Давн… То есть со мной ты видишься чаще?» — жадно наклонился к нему Хаяма.  
Людской поток развёл их и снова столкнул плечами. Изуки бросил на него снисходительный взгляд:  
«Только не торжествуй».  
Они обошли квартал по кругу и вернулись к дверям изакаи. Вот стоило собираться тут, если большая часть из них не пьёт, могли бы выбрать что-нибудь с переулками…  
Изуки качнулся к нему и прошептал куда-то в шею, Хаяма почувствовал сладкий запах сока, который он пил:  
«Хочу тебя ужасно».  
Хаяма уцепился взглядом за его лицо, чтобы не пропустить выражения. Изуки улыбался, засунув руки в карманы.  
Вот засранец. Хаяма похлопал себя по щекам, приходя в себя.  
Деревянный пол коридора с открытыми дверями комнаток освещали напольные бумажные фонари, и Хаяма в этом полумраке смог сжать ладонь Изуки.  
Вернулись они под громкое «Кто-нибудь видел Куроко?» и сели рядом: всё равно все со своими мисками и стаканами перемещались с подушки на подушку. Изуки вернулся к разговору с Хьюгой и Рико, и никто не обращал внимания на то, как часто они с Хаямой соприкасались локтями.

Заполненный светлячок защекотал кулак изнутри. Хаяма расслабил пальцы, и светлячок, перебирая лапками, прополз между ними, пошевелил крылышками и сорвался с кончика пальца обратно в банку. Его брюшко налилось свечением, и он, тяжёлый и сытый, смешался с остальными заполненными светлячками.  
Хаяма поднял голову, огляделся. Стало темнеть. По парку гуляли люди, любопытная собака отделилась от проходившей мимо пары и ткнула нос в банку. Хаяма прижал её поближе, хозяйка натянула поводок.  
Изуки видно не было. Хаяма проверил телефон: до встречи было ещё семнадцать минут, должен успеть.  
Он выловил следующего пустого светлячка.

«Хаяма, — спина Изуки вздымалась, он задыхался, лёжа под ним на животе, — убери телефон, серьёзно».  
Хаяма надулся.  
Комнату освещала только настольная лампа, её оранжевый свет лизал Изуки плечо и лопатки. Хаяма, держа телефон правой рукой, левой погладил его бедро, затаив дыхание смотрел, как мышцы напрягаются под его ладонью.  
«Но ты такой красивый», — возразил он и повёл выше, к тёплому и влажному от пота местечку под ягодицами, между которых только что были его пальцы.  
«Тебе всё равно придётся всё удали-ить! — закончил стоном Изуки, когда Хаяма снова нырнул в него пальцами. Он вздохнул глубоко, дёрнул ногами, но не смог их свести из-за коленей Хаямы. Изуки повернул голову, щекой на подушку, и Хаяма навёл на него камеру телефона, одной рукой с трудом сделал снимок: залитое светом плечо, шея в тени, приоткрытые губы. — Всё равно никому не покажешь. В чём смысл?»  
Хаяма пролистал последние снимки: стиснутые на подушке пальцы Изуки — больше на фотографии ничего нет, только кисть и скомканная наволочка; размытая фотография пальцев, расстёгивающих ширинку; голый живот между ремнём джинсов и задранной футболкой; то же самое с ладонью Хаямы поверх. Изуки, лежащий на кровати, смотрит на него — чуть выше объектива — мягко, ещё одетый.  
Хаяма перевёл взгляд с экрана телефона. У Изуки из настоящего подрагивали ресницы.  
«Я тебе хочу показать, — объяснил Хаяма. — Ты же всего этого не видишь».  
Изуки ударил лбом подушку, затем вывернулся и перевернулся на спину. Член у него стоял крепко, Хаяма протянул ладонь и сжал его.  
«Я вижу одного болвана, — Изуки нетерпеливо облизал губы, — который никак не может меня трахнуть, — он наклонил голову и потыкал бедро Хаямы большим пальцем. — Давай уже. Ну».  
Хаяма тут же отложил телефон на край кровати и подхватил Изуки под колени; телефон, конечно, тут же свалился, но Хаяма был занят: он целовался с Изуки, а затем направил в него свой член и вставил.  
«Вот видишь. Дурак», — шептал Изуки, глядя из-под ресниц, захлёбываясь дыханием. Хаяма смотрел на его растрёпанные волосы, входил рывками и мотал головой, стараясь продержаться подольше.  
Это Изуки дурак. А Хаяма ему ещё покажет.

Хаяма хихикнул воспоминанию: он даже немного согрелся. Поймал следующего светлячка.

Лето. Изуки встретил его у ворот, где Хаяма стоял столбом и пялился на его фамилию на дощечке. Воздух в груди ворочался как-то мучительно, тревожно, и Хаяма старался почаще его выдыхать, чтобы прочистить лёгкие, чтобы стало полегче, — но вдыхал он только растущую на участке Изуки сирень.  
Изуки открыл ворота, ветер ерошил его волосы; он был в простой футболке, вторая рука была спрятана в кармане домашних штанов. Но первым к Хаяме выскочил пёс: большой белый пёс, с длинными лапами и вздрагивающим носом. Он повертелся у ног Хаямы и сел, умильно глядя вверх, свесив язык от жары.  
— Фу, — строго сказал Изуки, давя улыбку, когда пёс боднул ладонь Хаямы носом. Опустил ладонь псу на холку и сказал, уже Хаяме: — Извини, он не кусается. Заходи.  
— Он классный! — Хаяма отлип взглядом от Изуки, дал псу себя обнюхать и погладил его, зарываясь в длинную шерсть.  
Изуки довольно промычал: кажется, в его глазах Хаяме только что прибавилось очков. И стоило так подумать, как неопределённая тревога в груди сменилась мучительной ясностью: неделю назад они договаривались о встрече как друзья, но пришёл Хаяма, видя в Изуки уже не друга.  
Их пальцы столкнулись на шерстистой холке, Изуки хмыкнул под нос, но руку не отдёрнул. Похоже, это было отличное прикрытие.  
Пёс переступал с лапы на лапу и порыкивал от удовольствия, а они всё чесали его и тискали, периодически сталкиваясь ладонями, пока на крыльцо не выглянула младшая сестра Изуки.

Хаяма опустил в банку воспоминание о первом поцелуе: Изуки обхватил его голову, прижался к губам быстро и отчаянно, отпрянул, глаза блестели жадно и испуганно; «Это поцелуй, по-твоему?» — спросил Хаяма и поцеловал его по-нормальному, долго и глубоко; они больше не могли ничего делать и ничего говорить, так и целовались весь вечер, ошалевшие от счастья. Воспоминание теперь парило среди остальных.  
Замёрзшие пальцы плохо сгибались. Хаяма встал, не выпуская банку, навернул несколько кругов вокруг скамейки, чтобы согреться.

Изуки лежал под ним на спине и тяжело дышал, глаза были затуманены после оргазма. Хаяма вышел из него, чтобы не давить на сверхчувствительную простату и не делать больно. Он был и раздосадован, что не сможет теперь кончить, вбиваясь в Изуки по самые яйца, и готов был лопнуть от гордости, что Изуки под ним кончил раньше.  
Он обхватил свой член, потирая большим пальцем краешек презерватива.  
«Ох… Потрясающе», — отдышался Изуки и поманил его на себя. Хаяма непонимающе переступил на коленях поближе. Изуки стиснул его бёдра, заставляя приблизиться сильнее — Хаяма стоял на коленях над его грудью.  
Изуки погладил его по животу, глядя вверх. Облизал губы, сжал их, вздохнул, решаясь, и прикрыл глаза:  
«Кончи мне в рот».  
Хаяма мотнул головой, разгоняя белый шум.  
«Что-что?»  
«Не заставляй меня повторять», — Изуки шлёпнул его по бедру и, снова взглянув в глаза, приоткрыл рот.  
Хаяма едва вспомнил, что нужно снять презерватив.  
Он дрочил, положив головку на губы Изуки: между ними время от времени мелькал язык, мягкий и тёплый, Изуки прикасался им к тугой кожице и собирал с губ смазку. Хаяма чувствовал его дыхание, и ягодицы поджимались, когда Изуки приподнимался и головка скрывалась у него во рту.  
Хаяма быстро двигал рукой, боясь, что Изуки некомфортно так лежать, хотя вид был просто потрясающим, и хотелось впитать всё — раскрасневшиеся щёки, беспокойные веки, смазку в уголке губ, — до мельчайшей детали.  
Изуки положил ладонь на его пальцы, замедляя, и пробормотал, не отнимая губ от члена:  
«Можешь не торопиться, — он бросил ещё один взгляд из-под ресниц, — у тебя есть столько времени, сколько тебе нужно».  
Хаяма не выдержал, вздёрнул его за подмышки, нагнулся поцеловать. Изуки с жаром ответил, и Хаяма почувствовал свой вкус у него во рту. Ух.  
Затем Изуки снова устроился поудобнее, поёрзав, и, приоткрыв рот, провёл языком по нижней губе.  
Хаяму не нужно было просить дважды.

В парке зажглись фонари, вспыхнули по цепочке один за другим. Деревья сразу отбросили тени, и стало казаться, что веток у них ещё больше.  
Светлячков-болванок оставалось всего несколько, приходилось исхитряться, чтобы их выловить. Хаяма, подумав, заполнил одного из них картинкой, как он тоскует, запертый в башне, пока не видит в бойницу принца Изуки, который прыгает по островкам над лавой и сражает дракона.  
Сжав в кулаке предпоследнего светлячка, Хаяма запрокинул голову, глядя в подсвеченное городом небо.

«Спасибо, спасибо большое», — Хаяма раскланялся, принимая из рук курьера пиццу, и закрыл дверь. Выдохнул. Он чувствовал, как горели уши, хотя вся передача заняла не больше минуты.  
Просто курьер застал их во время секса. Пришлось стремительно одеваться, прятать Изуки в туалете — крошечная квартирка вся была как на ладони, — и всю эту бесконечную стыдную минуту разговора чувствовать, что только что, вот только что Изуки трахал его рот.  
«Выходи, — Хаяма стукнул два раза по двери туалета. Изуки, голый, выглянул. Хаяма фыркнул: — Ты чего прикрываешься?»  
Изуки дёрнул плечом, пробормотал что-то смущённо.  
Хаяма почесал голову, удерживая коробку с пиццей одной рукой. Возбуждение, схлынувшее со звонком в дверь, всё ещё было внутри, слабо плескалось и вскоре потребует выхода — но пока что не хотелось.  
Хаяма чмокнул Изуки в губы.  
«Поедим?» — он подвигал бровями, приподняв крышку и зашуршав фольгой, выпуская вкусный запах.  
«Поедим», — вздохнул Изуки, обнял его со спины и поцеловал в плечо.  
Остаток дня они валялись голыми в постели, ели и трахались — отличный вышел выходной.

Изуки Хаяма заметил издалека, будто настроенный на него. Изуки не выделялся в толпе, и в парке был бы обычным прохожим — для всех, кроме Хаямы. Его походка, его пальто, сначала неразличимые вдалеке, затем узнаваемые черты лица; в руках он нёс два картонных стаканчика, деревья и фонари как стража выстроились по бокам дорожки.  
Вопрос, каким воспоминанием заполнить последнего светлячка, отпал сам собой. Пока Изуки подходил, Хаяма на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, полный светлячок вылетел из кулака, Хаяма накрыл банку крышкой.  
— Хаяма, — сощурился в приветствии Изуки, протянул ему один из стаканчиков, отхлебнул из второго. Запахло кофе. Сквозь прорезь струйкой вился дымок.  
Хаяма помотал головой и потянулся к тому, из которого только что отпил Изуки. Тот пожал плечами и без разговоров поменялся, сел на скамейку рядом.  
Кофе уже не был горячим, но Хаяма так замёрз, что даже тёплому был рад. Он выпил кофе залпом, и Изуки отдал ему свой, с любопытством покосился на банку у Хаямы на коленях.  
Хаяма так и не придумал нужных слов, поэтому просто вручил банку ему.  
В сумерках самих светлячков уже не было видно, только по светящимся зеленоватым брюшкам можно было разглядеть, как они ползают по стенкам и перелетают с места на место.  
— Это что? — Изуки погладил банку по бокам, поднимая её к лицу. — Светлячки-болванки? — он перевёл взгляд на Хаяму. — С воспоминаниями?  
— Это важно, — только и смог объяснить тот.  
Ему ещё полгода назад пришла в голову эта мысль: показать Изуки самые важные, самые яркие воспоминания о нём. А в последний месяц она так прочно засела в голове, что Хаяма в итоге пошёл и купил эту банку.  
— Я в детстве записывал, всё подряд, — с улыбкой вспомнил Изуки и осторожно приоткрыл крышку. Светлячки разлетелись от его пальца, только один вскарабкался вверх по фалангам. — А потом узнал, что воспоминания исчезают через день. Так расстроился.  
Он сомкнул светлячка в горсти и прикрыл глаза. Снова подул холодный ветер, Хаяма содрогнулся и сел ближе. Теплее не стало, зато стало приятнее.  
Изуки холод от просмотра не оторвал, уголки губ у него подрагивали.  
— Мне взять следующего? — спросил он, досмотрев. Хаяма закивал.  
Изуки отлавливал светлячков, как Хаяма до этого, и просматривал воспоминания, одно за другим. Отсмотрев половину, он вдруг закрыл крышку, поставил банку себе на колени.  
— Скажи, — он пожевал губами, — ты чего вдруг? День рождения прошёл, до Нового года месяц. Это не… не расставание? — он заломил брови, вроде как в усмешке, но в глазах Хаяма разглядел беспокойство. — Потому что если да, то очень изящно, я даже не разозлюсь.  
Хаяма помотал головой, прижал ладони к его холодным щекам и быстро поцеловал, несмотря на прохожих.  
— Нет! — он тут же отпустил Изуки, почувствовав осуждающие взгляды, ещё раз покачал головой: — Нет. Ни в коем случае. Наоборот.  
Изуки моргнул пару раз, и наконец его лицо расслабилось. Он потёр лоб, выдохнув.  
— Ну ты и болван, — пробормотал он в ладонь. Хаяма даже не успел возмутиться, как он закончил: — Напугал.  
Хаяма кивнул. То, что происходило сейчас, было важным. Важнее осуждения прохожих, сильнее страха показаться глупым или быть непонятым.  
— Смотри дальше, — хрипло попросил Хаяма.  
Изуки быстро сжал его пальцы, прежде чем снова опустить их в банку.  
Хаяма не отрываясь смотрел, как он хмурится и улыбается, перебирая светлячков, как беззвучно шевелятся губы.  
— Почему там столько, — начал Изуки, но дождался, пока от их скамейки отойдёт очередная пара прохожих, и прошептал: — почему там столько секса?  
— Ну… я записывал самое важное? — предположил Хаяма. И, задумавшись, не сразу заметил, что Изуки фыркает от смеха. — Да ну тебя.  
— А это что? — удивился Изуки, оторвавшись от очередного воспоминания. Хаяма соединил их пальцы, позволяя светлячку переползти на его ладонь, чтобы увидеть, о чём он.  
— А, это, — с лёгкой досадой сказал он. Знал же, что не стоит включать Изуки-принца. — Это не совсем воспоминание, это фантазия. Я как-то ждал тебя и играл в игру на телефоне, ну и… — Хаяма махнул рукой.  
— Я правильно понимаю, — с осторожной улыбкой уточнил Изуки, — что ты вообразил себя принцессой?  
Хаяма скорчил гримасу.  
— Ты томишься? Тебя спасти? — участливо заглянул ему в глаза Изуки. Хаяма накрыл его лицо ладонью, отодвигая от себя эту улыбочку. — Это мило, — объяснил Изуки, вывернувшись. — По-настоящему.  
Перебирать светлячков в поисках ещё не посмотренных воспоминаний становилось всё труднее, и Хаяма подключился на помощь. Было уже поздно, и последнее воспоминание они посмотрели вдвоём: как раз перед объявлением о закрытии парка. В воспоминании Изуки, сонный, недовольный, всё никак не мог разлепить глаза и прятал от Хаямы голову под одеялом.  
Они двинулись к выходу из парка. Изуки обнимал банку, в которой тяжело вились огоньки светлячков: сказал, что ещё будет пересматривать, пока они не потухнут.  
Он был смущённый и какой-то притихший, но так улыбался, что Хаяма понимал: всё не зря. Не понятым он не остался.  
Но некоторые вещи нужно было прояснить вслух.  
— Я сказал «наоборот», — начал он. Изуки взглянул на него. — Не расстаться, а наоборот. — Изуки слушал внимательно, и это здорово помогало, но слов всё равно не находилось. — Это… итог. И ещё предложение. Хватит ржать, — умолял Хаяма, чувствуя себя полным кретином.  
— Я не смеюсь, — вздёрнул брови Изуки, голос у него был тихий. — Я слушаю.  
— Ну да, — Хаяма почесал в затылке. — Предложение. Но я не знаю, как должно быть больше у нас… у парней. Я хотел бы видеть тебя чаще. Наверное, — он остановился, Изуки остановился тоже, слабый свет светлячков скользил по его лицу, — я хочу с тобой жить.  
Они так и стояли, рассматривая друг друга, пока объявление о закрытии парка не прозвучало повторно.  
— Я тебя понял, — отмер Изуки, кивнул. — Я тоже.  
Они медленно шли дальше, и Хаяма чувствовал землю под ногами, которую в последний месяц не совсем ощущал. Разумеется, они не съедутся завтра же: у Хаямы впереди выпуск из колледжа, у Изуки — ещё два года университета, и он по-прежнему жил в доме с семьёй. Всё это не быстро и не просто, это Хаяма уже понял. Но ещё он узнал, что они с Изуки хотят одного и того же, и от этого сердце наливалось теплом и билось ровно.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тоже так сделал? — спросил Изуки, взмахнув неопределённо. — Светлячков. У меня их полно в голове.  
— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами Хаяма. — Потом.  
Может быть, среди того, что захочет показать ему Изуки, будет их первый день в их общей квартире. Первая ночь, первое утро. Выпуск Хаямы, а ещё они с лета подумывают съездить на источники…  
— Хаяма?  
— М-м?  
— Спасибо.  
Хаяма оглянулся по сторонам, но все припозднившиеся посетители парка их уже обогнали, только смотритель вдалеке топтался у ворот.  
Хаяма надавил Изуки на затылок и притянул к себе. Они целовались, в ноябрьском голом парке, среди фонарей, отмечая этим поцелуем общее будущее, и придерживали между животами банку — в которой ползали, светясь брюшками, двадцать светлячков.


End file.
